Luna (AP)
Luna (ルーミ Rūmi) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. Her appearance has changed since Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility, and she now has a more adult look and the same height as the other bachelorettes. Unlike her sister Candace, Luna is outgoing and takes charge. Despite her size, Luna is quick to defend her soft spoken older sister. She helps her grandmother Shelly run the family business, and is never shy to speak her mind. Because she is so outspoken, Luna may come off as rude, but she means well. She also has a serious and career driven side, which is particularly appealing to your rival Gill. Luna loves the color pink and has a keen sense of fashion. She also has a sweet tooth, and loves to eat cakes, pies, cookies, and chocolate. During Sonata Tailoring's business hours, Luna will be in the shop hard at work. When the store is closed on Sundays, she can still be very easily found outside the streets of the shop in Harmonica Town. Until you ring the Blue Bell and calm the waters around Castanet, Luna will be unavailable in game. 'Gifts'Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com 'Marriage Requirements' Luna will not appear in your game until you have rang the Blue Bell. There will be mention of her, but she will not be physically available until that time. After the Blue Bell has been rung and Luna has returned to Harmonica Town, you can begin courting her. You will need to build Luna's heart points by giving her gifts, and watching events. To marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. You also receive a letter in the mail at 6 hearts. ---- Gift (2 Heart Event) You will receive a gift from Luna when she is at a heart level of 2. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home. Luna will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that she's brought by. Luna has some extra yarn and thought that she would share with you. She'll offer Good Flax Yarn ad hopes that you'll be able to use it. Accepting Luna's present will make her happy, as well as give you the Good Flax Yarn. You can do whatever you want with the gift after you've received it, but the best response if going for marriage is to take the gift. If you turn down her gift, Luna will be upset, and you will lose heart points with her. ---- Gift (4 Heart Event) The event for getting Luna to 4 hearts is very similar to the 2 heart event. Luna will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. This event automatically occurs. Luna's second gift is a pair of Green Earmuffs. The store just got them in stock, but she thought that your character would look good wearing them. She will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. If you accept her gift, Luna will be very happy. She really hopes that you'll wear them and coordinate them with other parts of your wardrobe. If you decline her present, Luna will be upset and you will lose heart points with her. ---- Date (5 Heart Event) When Luna has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask her to go on a date with you. This time, Luna will not come to your house. You must go and ask her yourself. On a sunny day, find Luna and talk to her before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play where Luna says she's been looking for you! She was hoping that you'd come to see her at her place later on in the day. If you accept, she'll ask you to come back to Sonata Tailoring at 16:00. If you're going to meet Luna, walk into Sonata Tailoring at 16:00, and don't be late! When you arrive, Luna will say she wants to pick out clothes especially for your character. When she asks if you like fashion, answer with 'Of course!' to make Luna happy. Answering positively will win you affection points with Luna. At the end of the evening, she will thank you for the time you've spent with her, and says she hopes to get to know you better. You will then go home. Standing Luna up for the date will result in losing heart points. ---- Confession (7 Heart Event) When you have been courting Luna for awhile, and manage to work her up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Luna and talk to her before noon. She will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). She has something important that she wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Luna will meet you there. She's very relieved that you have shown up, because she wants to talk to you about something that's been on her mind. Luna likes you, and wants to be with you before another girl gets the opportunity! She wants to know how you feel about her. If you wish to continue courting Luna, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give her. Any of the positive answers will result in Luna being very relieved that you return her feelings! She'll ask you to walk her home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Luna or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Luna, she will be very sad the next time you talk to her, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) After you've worked up Luna's hearts to 9, you can finally propose to her. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Luna's events, and that she is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing her the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Luna not accepting your feather. Find Luna during the day, and show her your Blue Feather. If she wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where she will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Luna will begin confessing her love for you. Tell her that you do want to marry her with one of the options shown, and the two of you will become engaged. After the cut scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arrange it for is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed to Luna, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. On the day of your wedding, you will wake up in the morning and will be transported automatically to the Church for your wedding. There are no tasks to be done on your wedding day other than getting married. You will meet Luna here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Shelly, Candace and any friends that you've made in Harmonica Town will attend Luna's wedding. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. This will always happen, except for with the special marriage candidates (Witch, Wizard, Harvest King, Harvest Goddess). Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanently. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com ---- Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse' personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else he/she will go out on their own during the day.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date one needs to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you marry Luna, your children have three personality possibilities. For Luna's children, the "Fiery", "Romantic" and "Scholarly" personality options are all available. None of Luna's children have the "Quiet" personality available to them. Your child's personality will change in dialogue, as well as what in chores they specialize in.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com ---- Appearance Luna's children will always have hair colored light purple, and eyes that are blue. Your children will always look somewhat like spouse, but with a darker hair color.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' Gill will be your rival for Luna's hand. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Vivian in your game with any other rival children in the game. You must trigger all of the rival events between the two for them to get married. Playing as a male, the player must befriend Gill to see these events. Reverse, if the player is a female character, you must befriend Luna. Luna and Gill must be unlocked in order to start triggering their events. You must ring the Blue Bell to unlock Luna, and ring the Green Bell in order for Gill to be unlocked. ---- 4 Heart Rival Event To see this event, have Luna at 4 hearts (as a girl), or Gill at 4 hearts (as a boy). Go to Town Hall from 10AM to 8PM on any day that's not a Sunday. Luna has come to the Town Hall looking for the Mayor. Gill is there, and explains that Hamilton's not around, but he'll be more then happy to help. Gill's surprised that Luna's come all on her own with no help. Luna says not to underestimate her, as she's very responsible! Gill says he knows how it feels to be underestimated, and won't do it again. ---- 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Gill/Luna must be at 5 hearts. If you're playing as a female, Luna will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Gill. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option will pop up, where you can encourage Luna to pursue her crush. If you want to marry Gill yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Luna will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Gill (not Luna), and he will come to your house asking about Luna. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. ---- Proposal (7 Heart Event) The proposal event can be seen at the Mayor's home during the daytime after watching the previous events between Gill and Luna. To see this event Gill/Luna must be at 7 hearts (depending on what gender you're playing as). When Luna goes to visit Gill, she finds a Blue Feather that's fallen out of his pocket. She refuses to give it back to Gill and teases him about it. Gill chases after her to get the feather back, but becomes frustrated and calls Luna childish. She becomes upset, but Gill quickly confesses that the feather was for her. He doesn't want to see her sad, and wants to be with her. When Luna realizes Gill is being serious, she accepts his proposal. ---- Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Gill and Luna will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Gill and Luna asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Luna and Gill's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Luna's family, as well as any of Luna and Gill's friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Gill and Luna get married, Luna will move into the Mayor's home. She will live with Gill and Hamilton, but still continue to work at Sonata Tailoring. The two of them can be easily found at the Mayor's home, or in Harmonica Town. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Luna and Gill will give birth to a baby girl named Vivian.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com Vivian will not appear in this game if Luna and Gill do not get married. 'Other Events' Candace' Crush Candace must be at 4 hearts to see this event. To see it, go to Sonata Tailoring in between 8AM and 8PM. The store must be open, so it cannot be a Sunday or a festival day.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com Inside the store, Luna appears to be upset. Candace tries to change the subject by baking Luna her favorite pumpkin pie. Luna doesn't want to change the subject though, she's mad at Candace! The sisters were at an agreement that if they got a crush on boy, they'd tell each other. However, Candace didn't talk to her sister about it! Candace apologizes, saying that the boy probably wouldn't like her anyways. Luna doesn't take no for an answer, and tells Candace that she'll give her some love advice. The two sisters make up, Candace is grateful for her sister's help. ---- Girls Argument Luna, Kathy, and Selena must have 3 hearts or higher to view this event. Walk into the Brass Bar from 4PM until 10PM to see the event.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com When Luna finds Selena at the Brass Bar, she's not pleased. Selena brags about being the best dancer in town, and Luna becomes agitated, and insults her clothing. Selena is offended, and the two girls start to argue. Kathy steps in and stops the argument. Luna was actually looking for Kathy, and gives her the tablecloth that she came to deliver. Kathy quickly diffuses the situation and both Selena and Luna apologize to one another. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters